


Y que la oscuridad termine de consumirme

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Y que nuestra partitura nunca quede en el olvido [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold War, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Psychological Drama, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Pansy las estaba pasando bastante crudas. La guerra podría haber terminado, pero el infierno continuaba con más fuerzas que nunca, ¿qué puedes hacer cuando te crees responsable de la vida de tus amigos?, ¿cuando te das cuenta que tienes que elegir entre el camino que siempre consideraste correcto o el que ahora sabes que es el menos incorrecto? Esto no es una partida de ajedrez. No hay segundas oportunidades.





	Y que la oscuridad termine de consumirme

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> Esta historia participa en el reto «Reggeatón mágico» creado por TanitbenNajash en twitter (tanitbennajash)

**Y que la oscuridad termine de consumirme**

«Yo vine a verte, a entretenerme

y me robaste un beso que aun no piensas devolverme

Me sentía volando, me iba escapando

Cuando menos pensaba, ya me estabas abrazando»

_Clandestino, Shakika & Maluma_

**22 de octubre del 2001, 7:59h.**

Pansy Parkinson encendió el tercer cigarro en lo que iba de mañana, mientras pretendía admirar las vistas que ese cuchitril de mala muerte le ofrecía en medio de ninguna parte. Formby era exactamente eso, una maldita aldea fantasma a las afueras de Liverpool, sin ningún tipo de peculiaridad, excepto la protección que suponía estar donde nadie esperaba encontrarte. Era un plus, si olvidaba el frío que le helaba los huesos o la cantidad de polvo y telarañas que había por todos lados. Dio una calada, una más larga que la anterior, y expulsó el aire, en un patético intento de liberar un poco de tensión. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano libre, pues no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior. Era incapaz de hacerlo desde hacía una temporada. Tenía la estúpida sensación de que si cerraba los ojos, aunque solo fuera unos segundos, la oscuridad terminaría de consumirla.

Apagó la colilla en la palma de su mano y siseó ante la quemazón, pero sabía que no quedaría nada más que una herida superficial. Ni siquiera sería una quemadura de primer grado. No llegaría a tanto. Pasó un dedo por encima, notando la sequedad en su piel, el bulto imperceptible que se estaba formando, y se preguntó vagamente si le saldría una ampolla y si le importaría por una vez. Al final la colilla terminó en la otra punta de la habitación, junto a las demás. A Pansy le daba bastante igual, si ese cuchitril empezaba a arder de un momento a otro, quizás así se acabaría su sufrimiento. Tampoco era como si hubiera algo de valor allí. En realidad, literalmente no había nada, aparte de un colchón destartalado, con una cantidad obscena de muelles sueltos, un candelabro de bronce del siglo pasado y una botella medio vacía de whisky barato.

No había nada de verdadero valor últimamente en su vida. Recuperó su varita, enredada entre sus bragas en el suelo, e invocó un  _tempus_  para saber de cuanto tiempo disponía antes de que tuviera que volver a casa. Era gracioso, un tanto irónico tal vez, que la palabra «casa» ya no tuviera el mismo significado que antaño. Su hogar, su casa de la infancia en Liverpool, había ardido hasta sus cimientos dos veranos atrás. Se removió incómoda debajo de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, porque las quemaduras en sus piernas, prácticamente invisibles ahora, era un recordatorio imborrable de esa noche. Si cerraba los ojos, cosa que no haría, vería las llamas extendiéndose por el salón, oiría a su madre gritar desesperada, a su padre suplicándole desde las escaleras que huyera mientras pudiera, que corriera, corriera y corriera, y nunca mirara atrás.

A Pansy tuvieron que sacarla a rastras de allí, porque nunca había hecho caso a sus padres, ¿qué se creían que iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora en ese puto momento? No, su elfo doméstico, que acabó gravemente herido y murió horas más tarde, la hizo desaparecer. Gastó sus últimas energías en cumplir la orden indirecta de su amo. Fue patético.

Necesitaba otro puto cigarro.

Desde esa noche, todo fue de mal en peor. La caída del Señor Oscuro había supuesto un antes y un después en el Mundo Mágico. Todos estaban preparados para seguir adelante, cerrar viejas heridas y construir un mundo nuevo, donde no habría prejuicios de ningún tipo, pero nadie contó con que los antiguos mortífagos, esos que pudieron escapar de Hogwarts a tiempo, unirían fuerzas y esperarían el momento adecuado para contraatacar. La gente realmente creyó que se rendirían, que les darían caza y los llevarían a Azkaban a pasar el resto de sus mugrientas vidas. A nadie se le pasó por la cabeza que todo se complicaría con la caída de la verdadera amenaza. Así de estúpidos fueron, porque el Señor Oscuro, a fin de cuentas, era un solo hombre, los mortífagos, cientos y estaban por todas partes.

Nadie pensó que serían capaces de tomar represalias e iniciar un ataque contundente contra el Ministerio de Magia. Sus padres no fueron los únicos en morir esa noche, por traidores más que nada. No, también hubo otras víctimas. Esa noche nadie se recuperó de aquello, del Fuego Maldito invadiendo sus hogares y arrebatándoles a sus familias después de haber creído tontamente que estaban a salvo. Nadie pudo hacer nada para remediarlo, ni siquiera ahora, dos años después, con la Orden del Fénix en su máximo apogeo, luchando a duras penas en un mundo que había tirado la toalla mucho tiempo atrás.

Sí, la gente estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ya que la oscuridad era demasiado densa y asfixiante para intentar resistirse. Pansy no podía culparlos a estas alturas, pues se alimentaba de nicotina para que el dolor se esfumara durante unos minutos. El alcohol y el sexo sin compromiso también ayudaban, al menos unas cuantas horas.

Se humedeció el labio inferior, donde aún quedaba la huella del carmín que había usado anoche. Tomó la cajetilla en busca de un nuevo cigarro para obviar el hecho de que tenía que presentar un aspecto horrible, digno de un cuadro grotesco, con los labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto y el eyeliner corrido. Sonrió estúpidamente. Ahí estaba la Reina de Slytherin, casi cuatro años después, como si fuera una vulgar fulana.

Un gruñido a su lado provocó que su corazón se saltara varios latidos. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró molesta, al borde de su particular precipicio emocional; justo cuando un brazo musculoso, aunque no demasiado, atrapaba su cintura y tiraba de ella de vuelta a la cama. A Pansy le habría gustado escupir una serie de improperios que reafirmarían su teoría de ser menos que una «vulgar fulana», pero su boca estuvo ocupada medio segundo después. El sexo esporádico era su favorito, pero hacía ya varios meses que no podía llamar a eso que tenían como «un rollo sin compromiso» o cualquier variante, sobre todo si se repetía una y otra vez con la misma persona y en el mismo sitio.

Pansy calló esa vocecita que le decía que la estaba cagando estrepitosamente, o que no era buena idea mezclar placer con negocios, así que gruñó, pasó una pierna por la cintura de su compañero de sexo no-esporádico, y le empujó contra su cuerpo, porque,  _joder_ , cómo necesitaba tener su polla en ese mismo instante, follándola contra ese mierda colchón hasta perder el sentido. O su lengua.

_Jodido Merlín, iba a tener su puta lengua ahora mismo_.

—Potter —medio gimoteó medio ordenó en su boca, mientras le daba un golpe seco en la espalda para que le hiciera caso—, te quiero ahora mismo ahí abajo, ¡pon tu lengua a trabajar de una puta vez!

El muy imbécil tuvo los santos cojones de sonreír, y a Pansy, para qué negarlo, le volvía loca que lo hiciera, así que, mientras Potter descendía, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos por su cuerpo, la morena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, ya que no quería ponerse a blasfemar, ni a rogar como una estúpida. En serio, ¿era necesario que Potter se deleitara tanto por el camino cuando su coño estaba palpitando? Buscando una postura más cómoda, se abrió un poco más de piernas y clavó los talones en el colchón, para darse impulso.

—Oh, sí… —E inevitablemente cerró los ojos y llevó las manos a la cabeza de Potter, para enredar sus dedos en esa maraña que tenía por pelo, y que hacía ya mucho tiempo que había aceptado que le encantaba.

La nicotina estaba sobrevalorada.

Su no-relación tenía ya al menos varios meses de antigüedad, prácticamente un año, si se ponía muy exquisita. Se encontraron por casualidad en Plymouth. No fue su intención quedarse por allí demasiado tiempo, sobre todo porque Daphne ya había encontrado lo que buscaba (un tratado sobre venenos indígenas), y esa ciudad no era la más segura para ellas, no desde que la Orden había obtenido su primera victoria allí, tras meses de silencio. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que todavía hoy escapaba de su comprensión, decidió que era buena idea despachar a su amiga y mezclarse con los muggles. Fingir ser uno de ellos por un rato.

Fue una locura monumental.

Desde hacía semanas, los muggles se habían vuelto unos desconfiados, ya que los ataques contra ellos no cesaban, más bien se multiplicaban, y ninguna explicación parecía coherente para sus mentes inferiores. No obstante, Pansy no se sintió insegura, porque llevaba su varita consigo y era imposible que se cruzara con un mago allí. Era obvio que no tuvo tanta suerte. Tras pasear por las calles comerciales, dejarse embriagar por los cientos de olores y respirar, por una vez, sin presiones, alguien se apareció justo delante de sus narices. Pansy no tuvo la oportunidad ni de sobresaltarse, porque, cuando quiso darse cuenta, esa misma persona la había lanzado contra unos contenedores en un callejón que olía a cerveza agria y peligrosamente a algo parecido al pis. Solo faltó que un gato enfadado saliera de la nada para que todo resultara aún más surrealista.

Desorientada como estaba, no atinó a sacar su varita a tiempo. El tipo, porque era un tío, le dio tal manotazo que su varita terminó al otro lado del callejón. A Pansy le dolía la cabeza a rabiar, era peor que una resaca, por lo que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para llamar a su magia e intentar defenderse. Un puto estallido, como los que tenían los niños pequeños, le habría venido de perlas para ganar tiempo.

—Hola, Parkinson.

Y ahí fue cuando comprendió que estaba en verdaderos problemas. No se trataba de un mago cualquiera con ansias de venganza, alguien que le guardara rencor a su familia o al papel que esta había tenido durante la guerra pasada, no, tenía que ser el jodido Harry Potter, el Asesino de Señores Oscuros. Pansy sabía que estaba perdida, que ni un milagro la salvaría. No iba a salir de una pieza de allí. No obstante, así fue. Potter resultó ser más idiota de lo que recordaba, a pesar de toda la mierda que había tenido que tragar en los últimos años, porque le ofreció una alternativa, ya que para él era inútil cargar con ella hasta el sitio donde se estaba quedando, era un riesgo que no pensaba tomar ni de coña.

Quería que fuera su espía. Pansy podría haber dicho que sí y largarse de ese maloliente callejón para no volver jamás a cruzarse con San Potter. Pero no, por supuesto que no, Pansy prefirió echarse a reír como una desquiciada. Seguramente esa reacción se debía al golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, porque normalmente ella era más inteligente que eso. O quizás era que estaba harta, que no había nada que valiera la pena lo suficiente para seguir luchando. Tal vez la respuesta era más simple.

—Estás loco —se burló, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa socarrona en la boca—. ¿En serio te funciona eso alguna vez, Potter? No voy a ser tu puta espía. Mátame, tortúrame o yo que sé, pero déjate de tonterías.

Para su sorpresa, Potter guardó su varita y le ofreció una mano.

—Oí lo de tus padres… —dijo de pronto, en un tono mucho menos autoritario, aunque no sentimental, cosa que ella le agradeció en silencio—. También lo de Zabini, era amigo tuyo, ¿verdad?

La palabra «amigo» le quedaba corta al italiano. Pansy no se había atrevido a pensar en él desde que supo que un par de mortífagos lo habían matado a base de  _cruciatus_ , no quería estropear su último recuerdo juntos con la imagen de un cadáver. Ni ella ni Draco habían tenido el valor de llorar por él, ni siquiera cuando estaban solos, bajo las sábanas en silencio, porque, en cuanto soltaran la primera lágrima, no se harían responsables de sus actos. Sus padres, muchos de sus amigos y Narcissa Malfoy habían muerto a lo largo de los meses tras la vuelta de los mortífagos. Pansy no sabía cuanto aguantaría, si los suyos seguían muriendo. ¿Y ahora Potter le estaba ofreciendo otra excusa para que esos locos decidieran hacer daño a los pocos amigos que le quedaban? Ni de coña.

No, no podía ni imaginarse un mundo donde Daphne no le sonriera o donde Draco no pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de darle un codazo amistoso, por alguna tontería que ella le hubiera dicho. No, ni podía ni quería.

_Pero…_

—No te voy a dar un discurso, ni te voy a obligar a que me ayudes, pero si cambias de opinión, si al final comprendes que esto va a ir a peor sí o sí, hagas lo que hagas…, contacta conmigo a través de esto.

Era una moneda encantada.

—Le das dos golpes y recitas el mensaje.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—El que quieras —le respondió en un tono comedido, que no dejaba entrever sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pansy aceptó la moneda al cerrar el puño.

—Eres un suicida, Potter, que lo sepas.

El imbécil simplemente se encogió de hombros y, antes de que Pansy pudiera decir nada más, se esfumó. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar. Esa noche, cuando se refugió en las sábanas con Draco y Daphne, no tuvo los ovarios de contarles lo que le había pasado, no supo la razón, porque confiaba en ellos y porque se suponía que esa moneda no importaba una mierda, pero no lo hizo. Durmieron abrazados, aunque Pansy no pudo conciliar el sueño, porque la moneda, en el bolsillo de su pijama, le quemaba la piel. Le llamaba a gritos.

Pansy contactó con Harry una semana después. Draco apareció malherido por un «hechizo fallido» de uno de los mortífagos. Se suponía que todos estaban en el mismo equipo, pero allí nadie los toleraba ni una pizca. Actuaban como si ellos fueran trofeos con los que divertirse de vez en cuando, una manera de escupirle en la cara a sus progenitores por no haber hecho bien su trabajo. A ella no le costó convertirse en una espía, no le dolía entregar información que dañaría a esos cerdos hijos de puta, sobre todo si alguno caía en combate. Lo que sí le supuso un sobreesfuerzo fue no romperse en los brazos de Potter.

Al final, porque nunca tenía tanta suerte, fue lo que sucedió. Aunque ahora quisiera, no podría recordar con exactitud cuando decidió que besar y follar con Potter era una buena idea, o cuando Potter pasó a ser Harry en sus pensamientos, pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Estar con él no le hacía querer echarse a llorar en la ducha mientras se frotaba la piel hasta sacarse la sangre. El sexo juntos era tóxico y terapéutico a partes iguales, siempre que Pansy olvidara que en realidad estaban en bandos diferentes, o que uno de los dos podría morir al día siguiente. A veces funcionaba, otras…, en cambio, bueno, prefería no pensar en los días en los que no podía salir de la cama y de los brazos de Draco. Su amigo nunca le había preguntado qué estaba mal, ya sea porque se lo imaginaba (imposible), o porque estuviera esperando a que ella lo confesara primero, pero eso no hacía que el dolor fuera más llevadero.

Pansy vivía al borde del precipicio, y lo peor era que sabía que iba a matarse en cualquier momento.

Potter cayó a su lado hecho polvo.

—Tengo que irme —se lamentó, con la voz un poco tocada. Pansy sonrió con suficiencia al saber que era la culpable—. Pans…

Merlín, cómo odiaba que la llamara así, lo hacía todo muchísimo más íntimo, y ella no estaba preparada para ello. Echó mano de la cajetilla, y extrajo un nuevo cigarro. Esta vez no le costó ni dos intentos encenderlo. Potter, el muy inconsciente, la miraba fijamente. No iba a descifrarla así, lo sabía, ¿para qué perder el tiempo entonces?

—No creo que sea buena idea que sigamos con esto. —Joder, eso sí que no lo había visto venir. Menos mal que tenía experiencia con el tabaco, o se habría tragado el humo de golpe—. Quiero decir, contigo siendo espía. Te pones en peligro innecesariamente, las cosas han empeorado…

—¿Me estás dejando de lado? —le cortó rápidamente, en un tono que no dejaba dudas de su creciente enfado. Se deshizo del cigarro. Se le habían quitado las ganas—. Potter, no me jodas.

—No, no te estoy dejando de lado.

—¡No me toques! —Se apartó como pudo, al ver sus intenciones, y recuperó el sujetador y las bragas del suelo—. Tienes razón. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Quiero que te vengas conmigo.

Pansy se quedó congelada en el sitio, con las bragas en los tobillos y una cara de estupefacción digna de una fotografía. Potter no estaba hablando en serio. ¿Irse con él?, ¿que abandonara a sus amigos en la estacada? ¿Era gilipollas o qué? No se lo hizo saber con palabras, era una pérdida de saliva innecesaria, simplemente se vistió con prisa, dispuesta a no volver allí nunca jamás. Incluso le podría tirar la moneda en la cara, para que le quedase claro de una puta vez donde estaban las prioridades de Pansy Parkinson.

Porque si Pansy tuviera que elegir, se quedaría con los suyos.

—Pans, por favor, solo… piénsatelo, ¿quieres? —le suplicó mientras extraía un papel de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—. Es mi dirección. La casa está bajo  _fidelius_ … la nota la escribió el guardián y… Pansy, joder, qué difícil es decirlo en voz alta.

Su corazón se saltó varios latidos.

—No lo digas —rogó ella, porque sabía lo que iba a decir, o se lo imaginaba, y prefería que no lo hiciera, porque haría que todo fuera más real, y no podía serlo. Los ojos le picaban y la garganta le dolía a rabiar. No iba a llorar por Potter. No iba a llorar por lo que no podían tener—. No lo hagas, por favor.

No lo hizo.

Potter le entregó el papel de la misma forma que le había dado la moneda meses atrás, y besó sus labios con suavidad. Era un beso que poco tenía que ver con los que compartían normalmente, porque este estaba repleto de promesas y palabras que se suponían que liberaban el alma, y no la condenaban un poco más. Pansy ya no se sentía al borde de un precipicio, sino más bien cayendo al vacío.

Una lágrima solitaria se fundió entre sus labios. Ninguno de los quería separarse, pero tampoco permanecer allí en esa oscuridad asfixiante que acabaría con ellos tarde o temprano. Pansy se odiaba por ser tan cobarde y a Harry por ser tan valiente, porque todo sería mucho más fácil si ambos tomaban la decisión correcta, y esa no era estar juntos, como esos enamorados muggles del libro que tanto le gustaba a Astoria. ¿No se llamaban Romeo y Julieta?

—Adiós, Pansy —murmuró contra sus labios, él también lloraba, los dos compartían las mismas lágrimas.

—Adiós, Harry.

No era un «hasta luego», no, más bien un «lo siento mucho, Harry, pero no puedo». En cuanto desapareció, como siempre hacía, Pansy desdobló la hoja, no con intención de memorizar la dirección por si acaso, de conocer el lugar en el que podría fingir ser feliz, si se lo permitiera, sino para sufrir inútilmente un poco más, porque necesitaba el dolor físico, lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Quemó el papel un segundo después.

* * *

**Que el fuego destroce nuestras almas**

«Y sigue así, no pares ya,

te has convertido en una enfermedad»

_Clandestino, Shakika & Maluma_

**13 de noviembre del 2001, 2:30h**

Daphne dormía plácidamente abrazada a una almohada, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y eyeliner. O todo lo «plácidamente» que se podía estar después de haberse atiborrado a pociones para dormir sin sueños. Pansy acarició su mejilla con dedos temblorosos, mientras retenía las inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar, porque ya había tenido bastante con su amiga unas horas atrás, no podía derrumbarse también ella, porque si lo hacía, ¿quién cuidaría de Draco y Daphne? ¿Quién se aseguraría de que estuvieran a salvo un día más? Aunque tampoco era como si hubiera podido proteger a Astoria. No había hecho que digamos un trabajo espectacular al respecto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio hasta sentir como este se quebraba entre sus dientes. Astoria había muerto en una explosión por culpa de Lestrange. Todavía no entendía qué estaba haciendo en ese centro comercial cuando no era una mortífaga, ni lo entendía ni le gustaba un pelo, pero no podía hacer nada. Allí no tenían ni voz ni voto para cuestionar la razón que les había llevado a esos hijos de puta arrastrar a la dulce e inocente a Astoria al matadero.

Quien también estaba hecho mierda era Draco. No habían hablado sobre el tema, pero Pansy casi podía jurar que hubo algo aparte de una amistad de rebote entre esos dos. Algo fuerte, puro e irrompible. Nunca había visto a Draco tan roto desde la muerte de su madre. En realidad, hacía media vida que su amigo no había perdido los papeles de esa forma y se había enfrentado así a su padre. Lucius Malfoy era una cáscara vacía de lo que una vez fue. Poco podía hacer por ellos que no fuera tomar el relevo cada vez que alguien decidía asignarles una misión suicida. Él podría haberse puesto en el lugar de Astoria, pero ni siquiera había estado en la casa cuando sucedió. Nadie le podía culpar excepto su hijo.

Daphne se removió bajo su toque y farfulló algo ininteligible, por lo que Pansy optó por dejarla dormir ahora que podía. Mañana sería otro día, uno igual de desagradable y horrible que este, pero un nuevo día a fin de cuentas. Si habían superado la muerte de Theo y la traición de Gregory, podrían seguir adelante de nuevo.  _Pero ¿hasta cuándo, eh, hasta cuándo?_  Silenció a esa vocecita, que se parecía demasiado a la de Potter, porque no estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad tan pronto.

Draco apareció por el quicio de la puerta con una botella de coñac y ocupó el sofá donde había estado tirado toda la tarde desde que supo la noticia. Presentaba un aspecto horrible, con esos pantalones de pijama azules y la camisa desabrochada, dejando al descubierto todas las cicatrices que había acumulado durante esos años. Estaba más pálido de lo normal. Pansy sabía que al día siguiente no estaría mucho mejor, así que era mejor que hiciera algo para que su amigo no se metiera entre pecho y espalda esa mierda.

Le arrebató la botella, la dejó en el suelo, y se sentó en la alfombra a su lado.

—Pans… —suplicó estirando el brazo para recuperar la botella, pero su amiga no se lo permitió—. Necesito dejar de sentir, por favor… No puedo más… Voy a… Pans.

Le rompía el corazón ver a su amigo en ese estado tan lamentable, con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y la piel cenicienta. Estaba prácticamente temblando. Quizás también debería haberle obligado a beber la maldita poción.

—Está muerta, Pans y yo no…, y… Solo dame la puta botella, no sentiré nada.

—Sí, te sentirás como una basura y tendré que aguantar tus vómitos y tus dolores de cabeza porque no tenemos ninguna poción para la resaca, y no me sale de los ovarios, ¿quieres?

—Así que tú puedes emborracharte cuando te sale del coño y yo no —siseó arrastrando las palabras, escupiéndolas como si fueran dardos envenenados. Su amigo era una bomba a punto de explotar—. Fantástico, Pans. No me pidas ayuda cuando maten a tu pareja.

Ahí estaba, la prueba definitiva.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco. —Tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón, su amigo empezó a temblar y las lágrimas a abandonar sus ojos—. De verdad que lo siento, ojalá pudiera cambiarme por Astoria.

No lo decía en serio, o quizás sí, pero a Draco no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia, si su mirada furiosa quería decir algo.

—Hay un chivato —le confesó, aunque tampoco parecía muy interesado en esa posibilidad—, la mataron porque creían que era ella. La dulce e ingenua Astoria, así la llamaban. La creían débil y capaz de vendernos, pero ¿sabes qué? Nunca lo habría hecho. Nunca se habría arriesgado de esa forma. Estaba aterrorizada, y yo también, pero nunca habría sido tan tonta.

«Nunca habría sido tan tonta».

«Nunca habría sido tan tonta».

A Pansy le pitaban los oídos. No, Astoria nunca habría tenido la osadía de arriesgar a los suyos de esa forma tan estúpida. Pero aun así la habían culpado, porque no tenían a nadie más en la mira, porque no pensaban que una panda de críos que se manchaban las manos de sangre cada jodido día, tendrían las pelotas de arriesgarse. Pansy agachó la mirada, sus manos estaban manchadas de eyeliner y un poco pegajosas. No obstante, ella podía ver más allá, veía la sangre de muchos inocentes y la de sus amigos, pero también los besos que Harry tendía a darle en las manos, porque, según él, eran «jodidamente preciosas» y porque era así de idiota, y eso le rompía por dentro un poco más.

Ni vivía al borde del precipicio, ni estaba cayendo por un vacío interminable. No, se encontraba en una disyuntiva, y eligiera el camino que eligiera, no iba a acabar bien para los suyos. Hoy había sido Astoria, mañana podría ser…

_No, antes muerta_.

—Draco… —le cortó, porque había estado farfullando cosas sin sentido, todas relacionadas con Astoria, y a Pansy eso le dolía mucho, porque su amigo nunca había querido tanto a nadie como a la pequeña de los Greengrass, por lo que podía ver ahora, y la había perdido. Pansy sabía que era la única culpable de ello.  _No, es Lestrange y esta estúpida guerra, acéptalo de una puta vez_. Y quizás ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo.

Draco negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—Sea lo que fuera… no lo digas.

—¿Qué?

—No lo hagas real. —Y eso sonaba terriblemente parecido a la última conversación que Pansy se permitió tener con Potter, y no, no podía pensar en él ahora mismo, ni mucho menos recordar el sabor de sus labios, la dulzura de sus manos o la pasión que desprendía cada una de sus palabras, o moriría allí mismo—. No nos hagas esto.

Al borde del precipicio una y otra vez.

—Os quiero muchísimo, Draco —sollozó bajito, por temor a despertar a Daphne. Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil. No debería llorar, solo proteger a los suyos de todos los males, eso era lo que hacían las mejores amigas. Ella lo era—. Lo siento de verdad, muchísimo…

—Tienes que elegir, Pans. —Draco acarició su mejilla con los nudillos. Era una caricia superficial, pero dolía igual.

—Cállate. —Ahora era ella de nuevo quien no quería hablar, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Solo cállate.

Draco extrajo su varita del bolsillo del pantalón.

— _Accio_  cofre de debajo del armario. —Pansy frunció el ceño desconcertada, Draco abrió el cofre y le entregó un sobre abultado—. Padre me dijo que creían que había un chivato, así que…

Pansy no prestó mucha atención a sus palabras. Abrió el sobre y extrajo las fotografías muggles que había en el interior. Al principio no atinó a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, solo se observó a sí misma en Formby, a veces bien vestida y otras, la gran mayoría, hecha un desastre, pero eso no fue lo que la quebró por fuera, sino ver a Harry,  _su Harry_ , besándola. Nunca se había parado a pensar cómo se verían desde fuera, si alguien podría percibir lo rota que estaba o lo pasional que podía llegar a ser Harry en cada uno de sus actos. Ahora que tenía la prueba gráfica en sus manos, seguía sin tenerlo claro.

Eran dos amantes, pero no unos cualquiera.

Aunque intentó mantener la compostura al guardar las fotografías, la prueba de que era una maldita traidora y la culpable de lo sucedido con Astoria, las manos le fallaron en el último segundo. Ver las fotos desparramadas por el suelo, a su alrededor, fue el empujón que necesitaba para romperse a llorar. No había llorado así desde la mañana que se despidió de Harry. Draco se bajó del sofá y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Está bien. Está bien. Estamos bien. —Pansy no estaba de acuerdo, pero se aferró a sus palabras como si fueran un salvavidas—. No te odio, ¿me escuchas? No te culpo.

Pansy gimoteó, y clavó las uñas en la piel expuesta de los hombros de su amigo.

—Pero tienes que tomar una decisión. No puedo perderte a ti también. No quiero que mueras. No puedes morir.

Draco estaba temblando aunque su agarre seguía siendo igual de fuerte y determinado que unos minutos atrás. Intentaba mantenerse de una pieza por ella.  _Por ellas_. Era tan adorable como patético. Los dos eran unos patéticos terribles, porque se estaban sosteniendo como si de verdad tuvieran la capacidad de proteger al otro, pero estaban solos, solos y rotos. Y no podían hacer mucho para remediarlo.

Pansy se despegó de su pecho y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de Draco. Eran dos putos críos todavía.

—No quiero morir —dijo por fin, a pesar de las veces que se había dicho a sí misma que era lo mejor. El camino a la libertad—. No quiero veros morir.

—Pues márchate.

Pansy no respondió.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la cama y que nos abracemos fuerte. Daphne nos necesita y nosotros a ella, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió no del todo conforme.

Tenía las manos manchadas de tinta y las lágrimas caían sin restricciones por su rostro hasta manchar el pergamino. A Pansy le importaba de entre poco a nada. Draco hacía horas que había caído rendido, prácticamente abrazado a Daphne. Pansy no había tenido tanta suerte. Nunca la tenía. Después de haberse pasado un buen rato mirando el techo, había decidido que era un buen momento para llevar a cabo su plan. Draco tenía razón, usualmente no era así, no podía continuar entre la espada y la pared mucho tiempo. Había dos caminos a su alcance, el que había considerado siempre como el correcto, el de su familia, esa que ya no existía, o el que sabía ahora era el menos incorrecto. Pese a ello, no se sentía bien consigo misma, porque eligiera el camino que eligiera nunca sería completamente feliz o libre. ¿Podría serlo alguna vez? ¿Podría cargar con toda la mierda que tenía y aun así ser feliz? Lo dudaba.

La moneda encantada estaba justo ahí, al lado del tintero y tan brillante y tentadora como el primer día. No se había separado de ella. Era incapaz de hacerlo, porque era el único vínculo directo que conservaba de Harry, también su única salida a un mundo mejor. O eso le gustaba pensar, aunque fuera también una mentira. Harry estaba en medio de la guerra, solo pertenecía a otro bando, a uno menos cruel o sádico. Estar con él no le garantizaba sobrevivir, ni alejarse de sus pesadillas y fantasmas lo suficiente. Nada que hiciera la alejaría de ese infierno, porque este siempre formaría parte de ella.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, pese a la posibilidad de que el fuego volviera a por ella y los gritos de sus padres la paralizaran. Pero no fue así. No hubo recuerdos manchados en sangre. Ahora no había cabida para esa pesadilla, ni para ninguna otra. Aunque sí había sitio para las suaves y determinadas caricias de Harry, los besos exigentes que le quitaban el aliento o las promesas silenciosas que ninguno de los dos podría cumplir, pero aún así hacían, porque era inevitable, lo que necesitaban en ese instante para seguir  _sobreviviendo_  un día. Era lo que ansiaban cuando se perdían en los brazos o en la mirada del otro. Era lo que ella necesitaba justo en ese momento, pero no podría tener nunca más.

O sí.

Todavía temblando, agarró otro pergamino y se dispuso a escribir la maldita carta de una vez por todas, a abrirse en canal y exponer su corazón por fin. El amor, si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que sentía, era una puta enfermedad terminal. Un virus que destruía todo a su paso a una velocidad vertiginosa. O peor, quizás no era el amor el problema, sino ella. Tal vez ella era la enfermedad, el virus que se extendía como las llamas animalizadas del Fuego Maldito.

Quizás era apropiado.

* * *

**Pues no somos más que polvo y sombras**

«lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar

que yo pago la condena por besarte,

sé que a ti te pasa igual y no me puedes negar,

yo ya cometí el error de enamorarme».

_Clandestino, Shakika & Maluma_

**4 de diciembre del 2001, 8:28h.**

> _Para ti, por intentar reunir las piezas rotas y arreglar lo que no se puede reparar._
> 
> _¿Te confieso un secreto a voces? No ha funcionado, genio, porque estoy rota y punto. No es tu problema ni tu misión en la vida. No puedes hacer nada. Quizás te cuesta aceptarlo, sobre todo con esa necesidad tuya de querer ser siempre el héroe de todas las historias, pero ni soy tu princesa ni nadie que necesite de tus heroicidades. No me malinterpretes, cariño, me gusta estar contigo, pretender que el mundo de mierda en el que nos ha tocado vivir no existe, que solamente estamos tú, yo y nuestros «momentos», pero es que es solo funciona en los libros, no en la realidad. Y creo que somos lo bastante adultos ya para saber que no habitamos en un cuento de hadas donde los buenos triunfan y el amor prevalece por encima de todas las cosas, bla, bla, bla, bla…, porque no es así. Despierta. Por favor._
> 
> _Hoy ha muerto Astoria. Dudo que sepas quién es, no te preocupes, pasó bastante desapercibida en nuestra promoción, pues era dos años más pequeña. El punto es que ha muerto sin que sea culpable de nada, simplemente porque alguien decidió que sería divertido acusarla de «chivata». Astoria aguantó toda esa basura por el amor a su madre, a su hermana y a Draco, ¿adivina qué? No le ha servido para nada. Está muerta y punto. Es un cadáver más, otro más que añadir a la lista. ¿Crees que nosotros seríamos diferentes? Si te pido ahora, justo en este momento, que huyamos porque el amor todo lo puede, ¿aceptarías sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez?, ¿sin sentirte culpable? ¿Me prometerías nunca más pensar en la guerra que dejaste atrás? No te sientas mal por tu respuesta, esa que te ha venido de golpe, porque es sincera y real. Tangible. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿recuerdas?, no vivimos en un cuento de héroes y villanos. No todo es blanco o negro, existen los matices y nosotros nos ahogamos en ellos._
> 
> _Te escribía porque ya no puedo más, porque, a pesar de que me despedí de ti semanas atrás, no puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto te echo de menos y en lo rotos y vacíos que estamos. Tal vez somos codependientes, esa sería la palabra que usaría Daphne, si supiera de nuestro affair, o lo que mierda sea lo que hemos tenido. En serio, ¿acaso importa? Vivimos en un infierno que va a peor con el paso de los días, si somos o no codependientes es el menor de nuestros problemas, pero ¿sabes cuál no lo es? Astoria está muerta por chivata. YO SOY LA PUTA CHIVATA. No te estoy culpando de su muerte, solo de que sigamos alargando esto que tenemos cuando ya es inútil, cuando sabemos que uno de los dos va a morir y el otro va a pagar la condena por ello. ¿Y sabes que te digo? Que no voy a ser yo quien muera, que no quiero más muertes a mi alrededor y que merezco una puta salida de emergencia, porque yo sí puedo irme sin mirar atrás. ¿Eso me hace la mala? Me da igual._
> 
> _No quiero que ates mi fantasma a ti como si fuera una más de tus cicatrices. No, querido, no soy una cadena a la que te agarras para autolesionarte. Deja de pensar que todo es tu culpa. No eres un mártir. Si alguien tiene que cargar con la muerte de alguien, si alguien debe sufrir por ser la culpable de algo, esa seré yo. No tú. No podría dejar que cargaras con eso, que convirtieras mi sacrificio en una venda más para lanzarte de cabeza al vacío. Ni de coña._
> 
> _Merlín, ojalá algo de lo que esté escribiendo aquí tenga sentido. Hoy me han recordado que no puedo vivir entre la espada y la pared para siempre, porque acabaré ahogándome, o ahogando a los míos, así que aquí estoy, dejando por escrito el camino que he elegido y sabiendo que voy a cargar con las consecuencias el resto de mi mísera vida, y no, Potter, no hay una tercera opción, tú no me la has dado ni yo tampoco a ti. No te sientas mal. Te permito que me odies, porque no será tanto como el odio que siento hacia mí misma._
> 
> _Te quiero, nunca pude decírtelo, pero no iba a despedirme sin al menos confesártelo una vez. Sé que sientes lo mismo, tranquilo. Eres demasiado bueno para no enamorarte, o para no corresponderme. Ojalá hubiera una tercera opción. Si te lo estás preguntando, porque seguramente así será, he elegido el camino que siempre consideré como el más correcto, pero con una serie de cambios. Nunca más voy a ser la esclava de un dictador o de una panda de dictadores, no repetiré el mismo error dos veces._
> 
> _No voy a alargar esto eternamente, ya he gastado bastantes pergaminos y dos botes de tinta. Nunca se me han dado bien las palabras._
> 
> _Siento muchísimo lo que voy a hacerte, de verdad, de todo corazón. Ojalá me creas._
> 
> _Te querré por el resto de mi vida y más allá,_
> 
> _Pansy Parkinson._
> 
> _A 13 de noviembre de 2001._

Habían pasado tres semanas y, por fin, sabían la verdad.

A pesar de que siempre fue lo más probable, ya que era imposible que su carta hubiera llegado con el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera protegerse, o idear un plan para impedir la catástrofe, Pansy no pudo más que recoger la botella de whisky, esa que llevaba allí desde la última vez que vio a Harry, y estamparla contra la pared más cercana, mientras las lágrimas manchaban su rostro ceniciento. ¿Qué había esperado?, ¿que Harry fuera egoísta por una puta vez en su vida? No, porque entonces no sería su Harry y ella se sentiría tremendamente defraudada, incluso decepcionada.

No, ese no era el problema.

Draco arrugó el periódico y Daphne, con cuidado, temiendo el rechazo o una reacción en cadena, se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

No era un «hiciste lo correcto» o un «¿por qué, Pans?», así que no pudo más que intentar sonreír, pero no lo hizo del todo bien, porque a Daphne se le saltaron las lágrimas y las dos terminaron abrazadas en el suelo, como si fueran dos crías de cinco años jugando en el barro, aunque nunca hubieran hecho tal estupidez. Draco terminó uniéndose un poco después, también con lágrimas en los ojos y el puto periódico todavía fuertemente sujeto en la mano. Pansy no iba a tocar uno más en la vida, y era irónico, porque no hacía ni unos cuantos años que había soñado con dirigir su propia revista.

Esa mañana se había publicado un número especial de  _El Profeta_  donde se anunciaba la identificación de los cuerpos recuperados del incendio en la vivienda que se había especulado que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix, y uno de ellos era el de Harry. Pansy no había leído los detalles al respecto, no había podido, así de sencillo, pero imaginaba que Draco y Daphne sí, sobre todo su amigo, quien no había estado de acuerdo con su decisión desde el principio, aunque tampoco pudo hacer mucho, porque cuando se enteró, era ya demasiado tarde.

Pansy entregó la dirección de la Orden, esa que tenía grabada a fuego en sus recuerdos, a los mortífagos, advirtiéndoles que estaba bajo el encantamiento  _fidelius_ , pero que tenía el remedio para solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente. Harry le había dado la dirección, le había concedido acceso libre a la vivienda y ella iba a aprovecharse de ello, solo necesitaba un hechizo y una lechuza que abriera un agujero en las protecciones con él. ¿Se sintió culpable? ¿Acaso se arrepintió? No, porque traicionar a Harry supuso la libertad de Draco y Daphne, juntos podrían marcharse a cualquier parte del mundo, sin temor a que un mortífago apareciera para asesinarlos. Y así fue.

Sin embargo, a Pansy le resultó impensable no volver al menos una vez a despedirse  _de nuevo_  de Harry. Para siempre. No podía estar cerca de las ruinas de la casa en Manchester, tampoco en ningún sitio donde alguien pudiera reconocerlos y se metieran en problemas, así que había optado por el sitio más apropiado. Formby había sido un basurero de la autocompasión, pero también el lugar que habían reconstruido para convertirlo en su refugio. Un pequeño escondite en ninguna parte. Aquí fueron felices mientras pudieron. Aquí fue donde firmaron su sentencia y donde Pansy decidió condenarse para siempre al tomar las riendas del asunto.

Aquí fue donde cometieron el error de enamorarse.

Al menos lo cometió ella.

—No podemos seguir aquí. Tenemos que irnos. —Fue Daphne quien rompió el silencio, secándose los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero—. El traslador se activará en unos minutos. El riesgo no vale la pena.

Era cierto.

—Alejémonos de esta mierda para siempre —sentenció Draco, tirando el periódico al suelo, justo en medio de los cristales—. De este puto infierno.

Tal vez lo adecuado sería invocar un poco de fuego, quemar ese cuchitril hasta las cenizas, porque eso era lo que funcionaba para Pansy, lo que le impediría volver allí otra vez para lamentarse, pero ninguno lo sugirió y ella no tuvo el valor de hacerlo por sí misma, así que se aferró a Draco y, a su vez, a Daphne, y dejó que el traslador, que la magia, esa que había sido la culpable de todo, la enviara lejos. Muy lejos.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Nunca.

El infierno que había dejado atrás siempre la perseguiría en sus sueños.

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
